One week at flumpty's
Is a one night at flumpty game that gets cancelled.its the version of five nights at Freddy's 3 and one night at flumptys.i will be fanmade and be remake until it be not cancelled. -------- Map onaf.png|A map for one week at flumpty's Map art.png|Art of two maps.one the hallways and the rooms. 3D mart.png|3D art of the map 3D flumpty.png|3D Art of cam 1 Art of cam 1.png|Concept of cam 1 Cam 1.png|Art of cam 1 without nest Art of nest.png|Concept art of nest at cam 1 3d of cam 2.png|3D art of cam 2 Cam 2.png|Concept art of cam 2 Cam 2 art.png|Concept art of cam 2 with drawing ideas Concept art of cam 2.png|The final concept of cam 2 Cam 3.png|3D art of cam 3 Art of cam 3.png|Sketch art of cam 3 Art 3.png|Final concept of cam 3 Art of cam 4.png|3D art of cam 4 Cam 4.png|Final concept of cam 4 3D cam 5.png|3D art of cam 5 Concept art of cam 5.png|Final concept of cam 5 Concept art of cam 6.png|3D art of cam 6 3D art of cam 6.png|Half 3D and concept art of cam 6 Concept art cam 6.png|Concept art of cam 6 Concept art of cam 6 amlost.png|Almost concept of cam 6 Final concept of cam 6.png|Final concept of cam 6 3D cam 7.png|3D art of cam 7 Cam 7.png|Concept of cam 7 Cam 8.png|Concept of cam 8 Concept of cam 9.png|Concept of cam 9 Concept of cam 10.png|Concept of cam 10 Early concept of cam 11.png|Early concept of cam 11 Final concept of cam 11.png|Final concept of cam 11 Cam 12.png|Concept of cam 12 Concept of cam 13.png|Concept of cam 13 Concept of cam 14.png|Concept of cam 14 Concept of cam 16.png|Concept of cam 15 Ear brain shape map concept.png|Early brain shaped map concept Concept of cam button.png|Concept of camera button Concept of flumpty.png|The sprite of flumpty bumpty One week at flumpty title screen.png|One week at flumpty's alpha title screen concept Bbb jumpscare.png|Alpha concept of birthday boy blam jumpscare Alpha Sprite of the kitchen.png|Alpha concept of cam 2 Lone week an flumpty.png|Early alpha concept of one week at flumpty title screen Alpha .png|Alpha concept of cam 5 Birthday weird blam.png|Alpha Sprite of birthday boy blam in cam 3 Alpha blam.png|Alpha Sprite of birthday boy blam in the bathroom cam Press that to die.png|The button said press that to die Fake.png|A YouTube version of the office in one Night at flumpty's historia completa Alpha office.png|New alpha concept of the office Alpha concept of teaser 3.png|Alpha concept of one week at flumpty teaser Guess who.png|Alpha concept of birthday boy blam in teaser Alpha teaser.png|Concept of alpha teaser in one week at flumpty fanmade New concept office.png|Newer alpha concept of the office The older .png|The early concept of the alpha office New alpha cam 2.png|The new concept of the the cam 2 in alpha version New concept of cam 3.png|Alpha concept of cam 3 Alpha cam 5.png|Alpha concept of cam 5 The alpha concept of cam 5.png|Concept of cam 5 in alpha version without cameras The alpha .png|The alpha concept of cam 7 Fnim.png|The alpha version of cam 10 The newer version of cam.png|The newer version of cam 6 Alpha version of cam 4.png|Alpha version of cam 4 IMG_2429.PNG|New alpha of cam 3 IMG_2431.PNG|Owl on cam 5 IMG_2432.PNG|Mummy beaver jumpscare IMG_2433.PNG|Newest alpha version of the office IMG_2434.PNG|New alpha version of cam 5 with grunkfuss hole IMG_2436.PNG|Alpha version of cam 1 IMG_2438.PNG|New alpha version of birthday boy blam jumpscare IMG_2439.PNG|Mummy beaver runs into the office IMG_2485.PNG|Game over screen in one nights at flumpty alpha version IMG_2484.PNG|Owl jumpscare IMG_2483.PNG|New alpha version of game over screen in one week at flumptys IMG 2569.PNG|Beaver running on cam 14 IMG_2731.PNG|Owl on cam 4 IMG_2735.PNG|Newest alpha version of birthday boy blam jumpscare IMG_2736.PNG|Beaver running on cam 15 IMG_2737.PNG|New alpha version of the owl in cam 4 Category:Cancelled games